


Indecent

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, college!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's challenged to steal the towel from someone's shower cubicle during a game of Truth or Dare - things however, don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not under 1k. Completely unbeta'd!
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 9th prompt ‘Indecent' 
> 
> I don't own Glee. Let me know if you enjoyed x

“Spin it” calls Santana, prompting Tina to give the bottle to spin around. Kurt and his friends - Tina, Tina’s boyfriend Mike, Santana, Artie and Rachel - are all squeezed into Kurt and Mike’s shared dorm room playing their Wednesday night regular game of Truth or Dare. The bottle spins around quickly before coming to a slow stop pointing at Rachel’s knee.

“Rachel! truth or dare?” Tina asks. Rachel contemplates her two options for a moment before answering.

“Um, truth?”

“What’s the size of Hudson’s dic-” Santana chimes in, said entirely with a blank expression on her face.

“Santana!” Tina chides, that’s so not a conversation this room wants to have.

“What? I’m just trying to liven up this bore-fest…” Santana argues, shrugging her shoulders before leaning back against the bedframe Kurt’s bed.

“I really don’t need to know the size of my brother’s…” Kurt trails off, he’s so not going there.

“Rachel, who’s the better kisser, Finn? Puck? or Brody?” Tina asks gleefully, as if she had come up with the world’s best truth question.

“Snooze…” Santana sighs,

“Uh, Finn...” Rachel answers sheepishly, despite there being no one in the room whom she would offend. Santana rolls her eyes and pushes the bottle to spin again, it’s spins a few times before coming to a halt pointing directly at Kurt.

“Kurt! truth or dare?” Santana quickly asks, eyebrow raised.

“I’ll go with...dare” Kurt answers, smirking, “Hit me Satan”.

“Okay so-” Rachel begins, though she doesn’t get very far before he’s interrupted by Santana’s yell.

“I’VE GOT IT!” All their heads whip up to where she’s jumped up in exaggeration, she points at Kurt and looks him straight in the eye. “I dare you to go into the showers and humiliate whoevers showering by stealing their towel!”

“Santana that’s just cruel…” Rachel complains, crossing her arms and a frown forming on her face.

“No! Hummel can do it, right?” challenges Santana. Kurt raises his own eyebrow in response and stands to meet her level.

“Just the one?” Kurt asks, she nods and a wide grin begins to form on her face, “It’s on”.

* * *

Kurt sneaks into the bathroom, tiptoeing in an attempt to make as little noise as possible. Santana stands in the doorway with her arms crossed making sure he sticks to his word carries out his task. There’s only one cubicle in use and Kurt can see the person’s towel flung over the top of the cubicle door.

Poor person, Kurt thinks, whoever you are. One minute you’re showering and the next you’re forced into public indecency to run back to your dorm room in one piece.

He turns back to Santana who mouths at him to hurry up and pretends to be tapping her watch. He flips her off and tiptoes closer to the cubicle. He raises his arm, carefully grips the towel and pulls -

Except it doesn’t come off - why isn’t it coming off?

The towel is pulled out of his grip and the door swings open. Standing there, dripping wet and naked, is Blaine Anderson. The Blaine Anderson who sits behind him in his History of Theatre class, The Blaine Anderson who lives just down the hall from him, The Blaine Anderson who Kurt has been crushing on so hard.

“Kurt?” Blaine says, puzzled. Water droplets roll down from his hair onto bare chest and arms, his sculpted body looking particularly delicious and Kurt has to force himself to not instantly look down his crotch.

“...Blaine, hi”

“What are yo-” Blaine begins,

Shit, shit, shit! Kurt thinks, I gotta get the hell out of Dodge. 

“Got to run, uh...bye!” Kurt calls over his shoulder as he spins on his heel and legs it out of the bathroom and back into his dorm room where he ignores the questions from his friends and plants himself face first onto his bed in embarrassment.

* * *

“Kurt” Blaine says in lieu of a greeting when Kurt opens his door.

“I was waiting for this…” Kurt sighs, backing away to let Blaine into the room.

“And this is?” Blaine asks, though Kurt is pretty sure Blaine knows what he’s referring to. 

“This. You asking me what I was doing in the showers earlier?” Kurt offers, a red blush creeping back up his neck and face as the memories from earlier on flood back.

“Yeah, do you make a habit of creeping in the showers?” Blaine muses, a small smile forming on his lips. Blaine looks at him from under his long lashes and Kurt can’t even think properly.

“God, I am so sorry. I was dared to steal someone’s towel in the showers and if I knew it was you, I wouldn’t have done it but I was doing it and it was you and I am sorry” Kurt rambles, his hands moving uncontrollably in front of him in an attempt to illustrate his words.  

“Kurt, it’s okay.”

“What? No it’s not! I almost humiliated you!”

“It’s okay because I know what honouring a dare means and well, I never back down from one myself…” Blaine counters, bringing his arms up in a sort of well-what-can-you-do motion.

“I was trying to prove something to Santana, you know Santana, right?” Kurt asks, a hint of desperation creeping into his tone.

“The loud girl from room 34?”

“That’s the one”

“Ahh…”

“Yeah, so…” Both boys fall silent, unsure where the rest of the conversation is headed. Kurt suddenly feels bad that he’s holding Blaine up and that he has other places to be and other people to see.

“I’m prob-” He starts, just as Blaine opens his mouth to talk.

“Do you-”

“You go first” Kurt babbles, needing to get the awkwardness of the goodbyes all over and done with.

“Do you want to catch dinner sometime?” Blaine questions, completely catching Kurt off guard.

Kurt was not expecting that.

“Wait, what?” Kurt must’ve heard wrong, he’s sure of it! There’s no way Blaine would even question going out with him after the disaster that almost took place.

“Dinner. With me?”

“I almost forced you into committing public indecency and you’re asking me out on a date?” Kurt clarifies with complete disbelief. He can’t be serious, can he?

“I believe so, it was endearing and well, I’ve always found you quite cute...” Blaine trails off, once again looking at Kurt in a way that flutters his eyelashes ever so slightly.

“If I knew that was all it took to get you to ask me out then I would’ve done it weeks ago!” Kurt cries, throwing his arms up in disbelief.

“So is that a yes?” Blaine asks, now nervous.

“Yes” Kurt answers definitively, there’s no way he’s letting this one slip by. The two boys dance around each other slightly before Blaine’s face breaks out into a big smile and he leans closely to peck Kurt on the cheek. Kurt’s blush creeps back in full power and Blaine begins walks backwards towards Kurt’s door - still facing towards Kurt.

“7pm Friday good for you?”

“Perfect” Kurt confirms bashfully, though 100 percent sure he looks like a complete idiot.

“It’s a date then” Blaine confirms, he smiles once more before he walks out of the door and closes it behind him.

“It’s a date” Kurt repeats to himself, breathless with the turn of events.

All in all, Kurt may have lost the dare but he is definitely the winner today.


End file.
